Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20181229002626/@comment-29393109-20181229170723
Responding to A FANDOM User: "While your contribution to this site is always welcomed the suggestions you have proposed have already been brought up and was promply shut down" It was shut down not because of the "separate VRs for separate categories", but for Gurdemand being a "whiny bitch" as someone said (which admittedly he did kinda sound salty), so I thought about trying to bring the idea in a less "whiny" and "salty" way. "Can you imagine a separate Ranking for Attackers, Supporters, Deniers, Tanks and Hybrid Monsters?" I never suggested a Viability Ranking for Hybrid Monsters, I suggested that Hybrid Monsters should be Ranked in the categories they fit in (Alex Bone and Copperbeard in both the Attackers and Deniers Viability Rankings, as mentioned in my previous post), and yes I can imagine a separate Ranking for all those categories. "Not to mention monsters that are much better when teamed up with specific monsters" Huh? Could you please explain what you're getting at here? I don't think it matters if a Monster is much better when teamed up with specific Monsters bcuz ML is a Team Game, so you can run that Monster with a Monster that synergizes with the other and you still have 1 Monster to fill out your team with. "No my friend your suggestions would actually make the rankings even more confusing and more lengthy" Could you please explain? If I wanted to look at some High Tier Deniers I could just look at the Denier Viability Ranking instead of this one where I have to look through a bunch of non-deniers mixed in with the Deniers I'm looking for. And how would it make it "more lengthy"? If we made a separate Page for all the separate Rankings it wouldn't be as lengthy as a Viability Ranking with 380+ Monsters. "The fact that you have to rely on profanity to get your point across only underscores the point I am trying to make" I love how you're saying I have to rely on profanity when I said the f-word once, if I was relying on profanity, I would have more than ONE curse word wouldn't I? (Oh I also said bs referring to Wikia saying smth about hijacking and preventing me from posting my comment like 5 times but that's not part of my argument), and if you can't deal with me saying like 2 swear words on the internet you should grow some thicker skin "Your arguments have no weight" What point are you trying to get across with "Can you imagine a separate ranking for attackers, supporters, deniers, tanks and hybrid monsters?" when you don't even explain anything beyond that and leave my imagination to find out what you meant by saying that and "The fact that you have to rely on profanity to get your point across" when I LITERALLY SAID 1 SWEAR WORD (2 if you count the bs I said but since you're talking about me trying to get my points across then it's just the sole 1 swear word), you should read what you type before saying my arguments have no weight. "and you are trying to bully us into doing your bidding" Excuse me? When did I ever force anyone to do what I said? Did you even read what I posted or did you just think I'm Gurdemand's alt when I suggested his idea of separate Viability Rankings for separate categories and expected me to be a "whiny little bitch" like him? Oh whoops that's profanity I rely on profanity to get my points across they have no weight anymore ohhhhhhhh noooooooooooooo. I clearly stated "I'd like to see what everyone thinks of this idea", never did I ever bully ANYONE into doing my bidding, unless you found some double meaning in something I said that I didn't notice and took it out of context, I did NOT bully ANYONE. You know what they say, "Karma's a bitch", so don't try making people look bad on the internet, especially when you have no proof to back you up, you're just gonna get exposed for lying "Why don't you make your own rankings if you feel that strongly about it? Oh wait...too much work for you, right?" Ahhhh of course, the one question that everyone asks, why not do one yourself? I should have expected this question, in fact I'm making my own Rankings as we speak, but it'll take a while to be complete, and no it's not too much work, it's a lot of work yes, but it's manageable Next time you should actually read what I say instead of falsely accusing me of "bullying people into doing my bidding", seriously I have better things to do than debunk that.